To test the feasibility of a project employing a case-control approach to explore the effect of maternal obastructive sleep apnea (OSA) on intrauterine growth retardation (IUGR). It is hypothesized that the potential vasoconstriction and hypoxemia contributes to the probability of IUGR. Also, to explore whether preganancy exacerbates OSA.